Empire of Palisor
= Lore Palisor is a large country located in the west parts of Rhun continent. It has been populated by races of men since the first age, and thus ranges with multiple cultures and beliefs. Since then, it has been established into an empire, under rule of a dictatorship using the laws of feudalism. The Empire had wars within Palisor, in the attempt to conquere and unite the kingdoms of Palisor. After generations of war, including the deaths and births of new emperors in the family line of Forrhusun, Palisor was eventually united as one empire. One of the recent Emperors had taken great interest in the movement of mordor, and took involvement in the war of the ring. This allowed them to achieve a strong alliance with the forces of mordor. Eventually, the war was lost against them. Since then, the future Emperors have been paying depts for the loss. This allowed Palisor to maintain ceasfire with other nearby countries. And now at the unfolding of the fourth age, Palisor has finally paid their depts. The recent Emperor, Jun lin Forrhusun as died due to a fever, along with his elderly age. His only child and daughter, Lilo Fi Forrhusun, has now taken the role of Empress of Palisor. And she comes with many plans for the future of Rhun. Terrain The Empire expands of most West Rhun, and directs south towards, Khand, another empire, allied with Palisor. Within the Empire's borders, the terrain ranges from: *Dry desert on the southern borders *Charred wastes on the borders of Mordor *Forested valleys and hills at the coasts of the Rhun Sea *Rigid snow-topped mountains at the north east borders. *Snowy Taiga at the north borders of Palisor. *Mile stretched plains of grassland. The Palisor Empire also has claim over other lands outside its borders, gifted by other factions, or claimed by the empire. This includes: *The Eastern River in Nurn used for the trading of national goods. *Settlements Eastern guard and Rhunurnen, harboured at the Eastern river of Nurn, used for maintaining order and trade along the river. *A region of Rhun lands bordering the south of Dorwinion, used for military purpose and farming. *The Coasts of the Rhun Sea, including the Dorwinion coasts, used to maintain order and trade on the Rhun Sea. *The central island of the Rhun Sea, used for military and naval purpose. *The Northern Peaks of the Red Mountains, used for mining, and the watch against the Other parts of Rhun, taking notice of their actions, and avoiding them entering Palisor through the mountains. This is a map reviewing the layout of the borders owned and claimed by the Palisor Empire. Within the Palisor Country are multiple settlements labelled with different rings, each colour represents a certain meaning: Purple: In construction Red: Planned Pink: An Idea The map also includes multiple borders with different colours. These colours also represent a specific meaning: Dark Red: Palisor Country Yellow: Palisor Empire The Dark red regions will remain the same, however, the yellow regions will expand and conquered, or decrease and plummet. Culture The culture of Palisor is based on Ancient East Asia, so there will be common references and links between Palisor and East Asia. Palisor also uses gunpowder, although with Palisor, it is one of many types of powders used in Rhun, all of which used in mysterious ways. This is known as Powder magic, and can perform many useful and irregular tasks. For example, common red-coloured powder, (redstone) is used for the motion of mechanical objects. The architecture is also influenced by East Asian culture, so buildings will have repetitive familiar design throughout Palisor. For example, this temple hidden in the fingers of the red mountains uses common architecture styles and themes from East Asian culture. Gameplay Features The gameplay features of this faction will include plenty of necessary items and npcs from the mod. So from the top, this is the selection made for the gameplay features of this faction: The armour in this faction comes under three sections; Light infantry, Heavy infantry, and Command unit. The Light infantry Is equipped with light and cheap armour. Using this mod, the armour set for light infantry is as follows: Near Harad Helmet and Boots, Moredain chest-plate and leggings. The weaponry used by light infantry will be single handed blades. This will appear as Near Harad Daggers and Scimitars. The Heavy infantry Is equipped with Heavy and more expensive armour. Using this mod, the armour set for Heavy infantry is as follows: Near Harad Helmet and Boots, Utumno chest-plate and leggings. The weaponry used by Heavy infantry will be long spears and pole weaponry. This will appear as Near Harad pikes and poleaxes. The Command unit Is equipped with similar armour as the Heavy Infantry. Using this mod, the armour set for Command unit is as follows: Near Harad warlord Helmet and Near Harad Boots, Utumno chest-plate and leggings. The weaponry used by Command unit will be a weapon of choice. This will likely range across the Near Harad Weaponry availability. The banners to be used will always vary depending on the town or subfaction belonging to Palisor. The most common will be the Imperial banners of Palisor, which is an Angmar banner on left with a nan ungol banner. Lastly, the npcs to be used will be Near Harad Soldiers for the armies and town guard of Palisor, and Near Harad citizens for the citizens of Palisor cities and towns. Players: We currently have five members as Easterlings of Palisor: * ReyaRose (Empress Lilo Fi Forrhusun, Ruler of the Palisor Empire) * Osama_Binliner (Khaligudar, Commander Niruth's Lieutenant) * Niruth_Nikanam (Niruth, Commander of the Palisor Armies) * Alenn98 (Shah the Cruel, a squadron captain) * Supguy (Elfrod, Slave of Palisor) The current Empire